Rachel Alucard
What's the Matter Mr. Reaper? Upset that I am working for a far superior side? What do you care you are nothing more then a Dog trying to obey its master." '''Rachel Alucard' is the head of the Alucard vampire clan, and a playable character in the BlazBlue series. She is one of the Main Protagonists of the BlazBlue Series and one of the Observers in the Series as well. Rachel is speculated to be at least 100 years old in BlazBlue. In Beyond Light and Darkness, Rachel returns as a Hero at the start of the Series but during the Rise of Vaati Arc confesses her true feelings towards Terrantos and he offers her a position as one of his Wives. Rachel is one of the Major yet Minor Antagonists of the Beyond Light and Darkness Series, she is one of the Wives of the Dark Emperor, and has beared him around 9 or 11 Children. She is over 900 years old in BLAD, and her appearance makes her look more like a 20 year old in BLAD. Appearance Rachel is a young vampire girl with pale skin, long blonde hair tied into two pigtails with black ribbons, and red eyes. She wears Gothic Lolita fashion with a frilly black gown and jacket, red ribbon bow tie, a red bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress, another red cross on her shawl and bottom half, high heeled black boots with a red cross, and a red ribbon on her left ankle. When she was young, her appearance was similar that of her current self. She wore a black dress with a red cross in the center and a large, black ribbon on the back, black ribbons in her hair, a white blouse, white bloomers, and black slippers. Personality Rachel is a stereotypical aristocratic heiress. She has an almost enchanting air of dignity and grace, yet is sarcastic and condescending to those she considers lower than her, always expecting them to have the highest standards of formality when conversing with her. Despite this, she does care deeply for her allies. Her butler, Valkenhayn, is fervently devoted to Rachel, as he was a loyal friend and respected rival to her father, the late Clavis Alucard. Rachel's familiars, Nago and Gii, despite taking punishment from her on a regular basis, remain loyal to her. Perhaps her most intriguing relationship is with Ragna. Although Rachel would never admit to it, she loves Ragna for his determination and unwillingness to give up even when the odds are against him. In Beyond Light and Darkness, Rachel develops a evil personality in the series due to the feelings she has for Terrantos but still maintains a majority of her personality from BlazBlue. Rachel is a bit of a Cruel and Arrogant villainess as she used her own teammates while as a Member of Godstrike for her own schemes, once tricking Carl Clover and Makoto Nanaya into heading to Death Mountain to locate a piece of the Triforce only for them to be attacked by Hazama and Kokonoe Mercury. Though Originally Rachel had no intentions of manipulating Carl and Makoto, Rachel was conflicted with her emotions; her love for Terrantos and her kinship with her allies but in the end she manipulated two of her friends. Rachel upon Makoto and Carl confronting her about it says to them cruelly with no remorse "Oh Did I trick you? I don't believe I did, your still alive and breathing are you not? then I would not complain unless you won't to be turned into a ant so I can crush you both." Rachel shows a great amount of disdain for humans and beastkin alike, seeing them as impure or insignificant creatures created by the so called God believing only their deaths will bring this world closer to salvation. Rachel meets Terrantos a year later after the Deaths of the Horseman and falls even more in love with him, even stating What's this feeling in my chest...I can't dispose of it. this shows Rachel to be not knowledgeable about Love or she can not comprehend it, due to the fact she is not too experience with such things. Eventually Rachel betrays her once called friends after four years and manipulates them like pawns in a game of chess feeling that everyone that is not in Shadowblood is nothing but a Insect as she called Ragna a Ant and made a Chess piece looking like Ragna before crushing it, showing she views him lesser then a man and no longer has feelings for Ragna but only for Terrantos. Rachel has once even framed Ragna for the Murder of Trish not only for the heroes to hate him and try to hunt him down but she did it for her own amusement believing it would give her some excitement, upon Ragna confronting her about the frame she told him that he was the perfect pawn in her schemes to help Vaati get his reputation back and said he played his part perfectly, showing she is a very skilled Manipulator and Mastermind. Rachel also has elements of a Trickster during the events of Thor's Homeworld being on a verge of War against the Ice Giants, Rachel use her powers to create Odin upon Thor confronting this Odin he was force to fight him but upon seeing he killed this Odin he assumed he murdered him, Rachel then appears and says "My, My...the fame thunder god killed his own father...what a mess...now you will be tossed aside and banished to the ice giant realm for such treachery...no one will care about or love you again" showing Rachel to be Manipulative and Cruel knowing full well this would cause Thor to be banished as part of her plan to rid of the true Odin. Rachel's Cruelty can be rivaled with her fellow Wives of Terrantos, Rachel has tormented many of the heroes such as Natsu Dragneel as she told him about Igneel and how he never loved Natsu and he only raised him to be a weapon against humanity eventually breaking his Mind, much to Rachel's amusement. While still her typical aristocratic self Rachel shows signs of Sadism as she used her dark magic to injure Ragna slowly just to hear his screams and continued to torture him until he begged for his life but even then Rachel was amused from his pain licking her lips like a Blood-Thirsty Psychopath. Rachel then stepped on Ragna's chest "I told you fool...the BlazBlue is not your power....and I would one day claim it as his." indicating she used Ragna all those times to get closer to the BlazBlue so she could steal it for her husband, Terrantos. Rachel is shown to be arrogant believing she is the ultimate observer and Vampire in the Omniverse standing above such fools as Cain and the group Takamagahara, believing they are not but bugs under the heals of her boots, and claims she will destroy them with her divine and dark power of Chaos showing that she believes she is invincible or immortal due to her Love for Terrantos. Rachel shows her arrogance even more by saying that only a God could possibly beat her, showing she believes anything below a God is inferior and insignificant. Rachel's Love for Terrantos can be compared to Most of his other women's love for him. Rachel cares for Terrantos deeply while she does tend to antagonize him unlike most of his other wives she does it because she doesn't want to reveal her true feelings for him. Rachel loves him with all her heart and wants to be together with him till the end of time, Rachel tends to be possessive over him at times as she doesn't like it when he spends more time with his other wives and not a whole lot of time with her, which makes her a bit jealous. Terrantos is the only man she has ever Kissed showing that he is the 1st one she feels True Love for and the only one she has ever thought of having children with. He is also the 2nd man she ever drank blood from despite hating to drink blood despite being a vampire. While she loves him she also loves her 11 children showing them a lot of care and teaching them things she would never tell anyone else besides her husband and sister-in-laws. Information Rachel Alucard is the current head of the Alucard family, and a very powerful being. Rachel behaves like a stereotypical upper-class individual, often looking down upon others with boredom, arrogance, snobbery and apathy, and hates her vampire urges. She is seemingly one of the most powerful characters in the series to the point where she can 'keep up' with Terumi. Rachel can create a dimension called the Requiem which intersects with her dream world. She is always with her servants Nago and Gii and usually with her butler, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing. Both she and Valkenhayn seem to be the only characters who know that time was looping the Calamity Trigger a century before. She plays with the characters to push them forward to breaking the loop of time that is repeating itself. She has in her possession the Tsukuyomi Unit, a powerful Sankishin which has, according to Rachel, an "absolute defense". The "absolute defense" takes the form of a golden shield which defends Kagutsuchi from a laser fired by the Nox Nyctores known as Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi. Calamity Trigger An extremely bored Rachel spent much of her time trying to secretly direct characters from making the same mistakes over and over again and break the looping of time, but as she was an Observer, she could do nothing but stand in the sidelines. She has long pointed hair ties, so people call her rabbit, which irritates her, although Ragna seems to get away with calling her rabbit, idiot, and "bunny-leech" in the second game. The only concern whom she seems to show towards is Ragna. It is also further insinuated that Rachel deeply cares for Ragna as it's shown during Ragna's bad ending. Interestingly enough, in some later interactions it is revealed that she is possibly the most powerful of the playable characters, and as such the only one capable of taking on Terumi. In battle she has mastered sorcery and has the ability to control lightning and wind. Continuum Shift Rachel prepares herself to face Terumi again after finding that Noel Vermillion and Jin Kisaragi are targeted for assassination by the NOL. In the Opening of Continuum Shift's story, Rachel had something of a "falling out" with Takamagahara after she activated the Tsukuyomi Unit, thus losing her ability to Observe. Due to this, she lost a substantial amount of her power. The suspicion that she was the most powerful playable character is proved false as, when she fights Terumi, he appears to take her attempt to defeat him as a joke and quotes "I don't think you'll last more than a second or two against me". Furthermore, he is able to easily and mockingly evade not only Rachel, but Hakumen, and Valkenhayn R. Hellsing when she rallies them against him. He is then able to teleport and conceal his own tracks so that Rachel, instead of following him, transports herself to the dump. Ragna manages to free her after he defeated Terumi, though she refused to thank him. Rachel then tells him that the only way to defeat Mu-12 and save Noel is to kill her. However, he manages to counter-current the tempering and free Noel without killing her, at the cost of his left arm. Saya then appears, stating that all that Rachel did was for nothing and that she has control over everything. Chronophantasma Rachel is currently in Ikaruga. She is later met by Noel Vermillion, who is looking for her to ask if she knows how she can access Mu's power Beyond Light and Darkness History Rise of Vaati Arc Wives of Terrantos Arc Fatal Four Arc Pandora Arc Powers & Abilities Rachel believes herself to be one of the most powerful individuals in BlazBlue, making it a point by often looking down upon others, unamused or not fazed by the attempts of her opponents, no matter how hard they fight. In battle she employs her familiars, Nago and Gii to do most of the fighting for her. It is also stated that she has mastered the art of sorcery; in direct combat, she is shown having control of wind and lightning. Her feats of power range from creating portals, to turning her clothes in weapons such as forks, knives, and swords. Rachel's heightened power comes from her possession of the Sankishin known as Tsukuyomi. Boasting the ultimate defense, Tsukuyomi was able to block and completely nullify a blast from the Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi. Rachel's Drive is known as Silpheed which employs the use of her control over the element of wind to alter the flow of battle by affecting all, from the combatants to projectiles As of Continuum Shift, she lost much of her overwhelming power after forsaking her status as an Observer. However, she still retains the ability to fight. in BLAD She regains all the power she lost and many other forms of powers such as Necromancy, Element & Weather Manipulation, Shape shifting, Time Manipulation, Telepathy, and Possession. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Vampires Category:True Vampires Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Heroes turn to the Dark Side Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:BlazBlue